thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Neavaux
Neavaux is the youngest region of the Kingdom of Carmél , encompassion everything from The Breast to the Mammoth Mountains (South-to-North) and the SensKlargen River Marsh to the Mammoth River (West-to-East). It is widely considered a harsh landscape to live in and is regarded as a snowy wasteland. The current ruller is Mariano Nouaero , Wight of the Wastes, Margrave of Vuldunberg, Baron of The Breast, Lord of Sunshaft Castle. History of Neavaux For most of it’s time, various clans and tribes inhabited Neavaux, migrating from Marais and the Mammoth Mountains . Later, Aeron people eventually settled the lands, inhabiting the southern part of Neavaux, primarily around an island known as the Breast. The northern part of Neavaux still remain uninhabited by Aeron people. Runaways, loners, outlaws, and outcasts are said to go north to seek out a life of peace. When King Carmél united the lands of Aeron , some of Neavaux belonged to Marais, some to the Mammoth Mountains and some to the clansmen. The Breast continued to develop becoming a large, central trade hub despite the harsh environment. A large castle was commissioned by King Carmél I, Castle Sunshaft to protect this now important city. The now famous Arkhellein Academie of Arts and Sciences was also built at this time, founded by Jacques Arkhellein. House Celice was placed in charge of Castle Sunshaft, a cousin to the King Carmél I, who spent most of his time in the Kings court. After the Siege of the Breast, King Carmél created the region, hoping to explore, create a defense against anything from the mountains and increase his kingdom's wealth. Today, House Nouaero rules over the region. The Title The title of Wight of the Wastes is equivalent to that of other regional titles, however much of the nobility look down on the title and see it as a lesser one. Neavaux and the native clans people are seen as less civilized and therefore worth a lesser status. There are also those who don’t like such a high title going to such a young person, especially one they watched being raised. Geography It is known for its vast aspen forests and mountainous terrain. Plentiful in wildlife and resources, only the toughest call this place home. The Rojyrik Forest (Roy-yi-ric) is the largest forest in Neavaux. It can be very difficult to travel through due to the densely packed trees and there are many tales of people getting lost or seeing strange things. Economy Much of the region is still under development and the economy continues to grow. It trades primarily in furs, game, fish and commerce. All of the region’s trade takes place in the Breast due to it’s central location between the major rivers of Aeron. In the Northern part of the region, the people survive through subsistence and barter anything they need. Culture The people of Neavaux all tend toward a do-it-yourself kind of mentality. The weather in the region isn’t known to be friendly so people are tough and hardy. Most people are frontiersmen of some sort. Every year, around fall, peoples in the north migrate to the Breast for the winter. This tradition has been going on since before the Breast was settled and continues still today. This culminates in Valjunkurt, a week long festival to celebrate togetherness, the harvest, and the coming winter. Feasts are held all week long, with celebrations of all kinds. The region, specifically Pagnane, also produces a strong brandy called Sageac (Say-geac), known to keep you warm during a winters storm. Wine is shipped in and aged with a mix of herbs and spices. It is then aged in Oak barrels and keep in cellars warmed by natural hot springs, said to impart the warmth to the drink. Holdings of Neavaux The Duchy of Neavaux- One of five regions of the Kingdom of Carmél in Aeron Counties of Neavaux :Voldunberg- Home to the seat of Neavaux, Castle Sunshaft and the most populous region, the Breast. The roads are well traveled, the land well cultivated and the people a mix of clansmen and Aeron people. ::Barony’s of Voldunberg ::*The Breast- Main city of Neavaux located at the meeting of the Mammoth and Sensklargen rivers, on a small island. Home to Castle Sunshaft. Its limits are the island and the surrounding land. :::*Castle Sunshaft- The seat of the Wraith of the Wastes, Martiano Nouaero. Called so because of the shafts of sunlight that shine down through the clouds onto the castle and surrounding land. ::*Valenvers- A holding upriver of the Breast. The town is overlooked by Castle Rocheburne. Ruled by Morsh Ravmyre, Count of Valenvers. ::*Alenmont ::*Pagnane- This holding produces the brandy known as Sageac ::*Vitroluire ::*Mont-Soilles- (mont-soi-ley) Home of the Voldunberg Rangers :Neidrheim- One of three border counties. The Sensklargen River defines its left edge with most of the larger towns along it. The countryside is hilly and sparsely forested. ::Barony’s of Neidrheim ::*Helliensdorf- A border town protected by a wall and small keep. Seat of Jorgen Trygdahl, Baron of Helliensdorf, Lord of Helliensdorf Castle, of House Trygdahl. ::*Stadheim- between Helliensdorf and Franin ::*Franin- The seat of Famiano Nouaero, Margrave of Neidrheim, Baron of Franin, Lord of Maywirmont Castle. It sits next to the Sensklargen river. This town is a fishing town with buildings both inside and outside the walls of the castle. :Lassenheim- The second of the three border counties. It has the longest border facing the wildlands. Many of the regions clans lived here and some still do, under House Nouaero. The landscape is hills, cliffs and forests, with some eastern holdings being a part of the Rojyrik Forest. ::Barony’s of Lassenheim ::*Skelljr- A border holding, ruled by Warne Krey, Margrave of Lassenheim, Lord of Sverresgurd Castle. The castle sits atop a high cliff alongside a waterfall, overlooking the town. ::*Londrheim ::*Grungard ::*Ollerheim- A border holding littered with towers to watch over it. The town is more of a large fort than town. Ruled by Tor Oyenfrid, Baron of Ollerheim, Lord of ::*Halfsgard Tower. ::*Sastakää (sas-tah-kaa) ::*Gothenheim- Mostly forested, the Voldunberg Rangers have several outpost along the border here. The town sits around a circular keep. Ruled by Arnsten Skarson, Baron of Gotherheim, Lord of Bergungard Keep. ::*Svendrød (s-ven-dred) :Arkmendrstad- The third of the three border counties. The Mammoth river makes up its Eastern edge. Largely forested, it too contains parts of the Rojyrik forest. The towns and holdings are some what isolated from the rest of Neavaux. ::Barony’s of Arkmendrstadt ::*Hudikstorp- An isolated holding, separated by a large forest. The town lays next to the Mammoth river against the backdrop of the mountains themselves. Rosenborg Castle sits on the side of a mountain, with the town below. Ruled by Angrim Jóngersson, Baron of Hudikstorp, Lord of Rosenborg Castle. ::*Skogsberg- Named after the Skogs clan, this is where they call home now. Ruled by Illugi Argilsson, Baron of Skogsberg, Lord of Kronheim keep. ::*Makterjaud ::*Jõgemäe (joe-geh-mah) ::*Finnros- Bordered by a large forest on one side and the Mammoth river on the other. The holding is a large supplier of metals to the Breast. Ruled by Silvain Vyrwel, Margrave of Arkmendrstadt Baron of Finnros, Lord of Saint-Cyr Castle ::*Najrvik :Wildlands- The unheld regions of Neavaux, in the northern most part. This area has yet to be developed and settled. Those trying to escape civilization can be found here alongside clans people. The Vuldunberg Ranges The Voldunberg Rangers Guild is an organization dedicated to the protection, preservation and pathfinding of the lands and forests of Aeron. The Voldunberg Rangers school and guild headquarters are located in Falstad Castle, in Mont-Soilles, Neavaux. The Rangers are know to be the best guides throughout Aeron. Anyone deemed worthy by a high ranking guild ranger is allowed to join and trains at the Castle. The Voldunberg Rangers originate from Neavaux, founded by Ewen Falstad. It’s said he founded it after coming back from his journey beyond the mountains. Wanting to pass down all that he had learned he set up a small house and took on apprentices. The Voldunberg Rangers have towers set up all throughout Neavaux and some in other parts of Aeron. These towers can be just small watchtowers with room for only a couple of men or a large array of fortified buildings and towers holding many. Supplies, stabling and a bed are some of the things the towers offer to its members (and companions) but it depends on the tower. The names of towers follow a pattern of adding the suffix -gard. Some of the more well known towers are Kronsgard (Above Skelljr, in the wildlands), Voljrgard (in Ollerheim), and Dobroengard (Jõgemäe). Dwarves of Neavaux There are dwarves in Neavaux, but very few since they like to keep to themselves. The ones here are usually outcasts of their society. They have a tendency to stick together and so have formed their own dwarven clan, The Schlacksen Clan. They take in any dwarf and treat them like family, so long as they give up their old clan name. They are well known in The Breast. Beyond the Mountains Nobody alive is known to have gone beyond the Mammoth Mountains but many know of Ewan Falstad’s story. In the story it's said that he journeyed beyond the Mammoth Mountains, following the frozen wasteland for days until he found a great mountain range made of ice. He made his way to the top only to find the end of the world. The mountain dropped off into the night sky, as if the land had been cleaved off. It’s considered by many to be nothing but a frozen wasteland and as for the end of the world, most people use it to scare their children.